


He Could be Convinced

by anxiouslyfred



Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Getting Together, Halloween, M/M, disliking holidays, dukexietyweek2020, halloween for 2 months
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26088187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anxiouslyfred/pseuds/anxiouslyfred
Summary: Remus doesn’t like Halloween but his flatmate Virgil loves it. He comes around sort of.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Series: Dukexiety week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894072
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68





	He Could be Convinced

Remus didn’t really like any holidays. They were always a bit dull and too, well regimented felt like the wrong word given how everyone celebrates different things in different ways but a lot did feel enforced.

Even Halloween wasn’t something Remus enjoyed at all despite every friend, roommate or co-worker he’d had since high school insisting it must be his favourite holiday. Really it just made his one tradition of such to be shutting himself in his room and drawing all day as soon as he was out of work. He defintely wouldn’t take the day off when everyone encouraged him to do so and make the best of the spooky holiday they thought he’d love.

In all the months he’d shared an apartment with Virgil they hadn’t spoken about any holidays aside from disparaging them as forcing cheer onto people needlessly. Halloween was only a couple of months away and Remus was hoping to avoid being forced to celebrate though he wouldn’t do anything to prevent Virgil from enjoying the holiday.

That did nothing to stop his shock upon walking into their flat after work at the start of September and finding it looked more like a haunted house than their home. Even Virgil fitted in to the dark background of spiderwebs, though he looked more nervous than usual.

“You should have told me we were having a fancy dress party. I’d have stocked up on extra fake blood since the supply I keep for theatre is running low.” Remus remarked after a moment, trying to question what was happening indirectly.

“I know you don’t like well, Roman said any holidays, but Halloween is like my favourite celebration ever. Please can I keep my decorations up?” Virgil mumbled, looking more at the floor than Remus.

It took a second before Remus decided commenting on the date was probably a terrible idea given how nervous Virgil already was. “Of course Spiderling! It’s true that celebrations are not my party but you do you!”

That was the start of the craziest two months Remus had experienced without being the one to cause the madness.

He grew used to the slightly darker aesthetic than usual easily, but constantly found himself staring at his roomate as Virgil sang things from horror films or halloween films while going about his day.

Just watching the excitement grow in his friend was adorable, especially with each week that Virgil added an extra way to celebrate halloween to the mix, whether it was bringing all the halloween films out to watch one each evening, or just mixing up a few juices until he had at least 15l of the flavour of halloween in the fridge.

Remus still planned to avoid the day as much as he could but for the first time he actually wanted to watch one person celebrate the day however Virgil would end up doing so in the end.

“Have you seen that cafe on the corner, Remus? They’re going to be doing a ghostly grains breakfast special! It’s just for Halloween but the pictures look so perfect. Oh I wish I could go, but everyone just asks why they’d want to eat something that looks like a murder scene when I’ve asked my friends!” Virgil came hope somewhere between excited and moping the day before Halloween.

The pout was what convinced Remus that he couldn’t just leave Virgil to his celebrations the next day, and before he’d actually thought it through the words were leaving his mouth. “When does that place open? As long as I have time before work I’ll go with you!”

“But you don’t like Halloween!” Virgil was clearly torn between hopeful that he could go and unwilling to force someone who wouldn’t want to.

Remus nodded, finally putting words to the emotions he’d been ignoring growing over the last two months. “But I do like that adorable excitement that’s had you bouncing around since putting the decorations up and want to see you looking that happy as often as I can. If that means taking you on a Halloween breakfast date, then I guess I’m your date for Halloween.”

“Dating!” Virgil squeaked, flushing, but not upset by the word.

“Well, usually my first date plan would be the graveyard or breaking into the dump but I guess that can be a second date if you want to.” Remus carried on, not quite realising the state Virgil was in until he was suddenly in his lap.

Virgil paused after making that move, not entirely registering it in his anxious reaction. “Remus, are you serious about wanting to date me or if that just something you said as a thought crossed your mind?”

Remus gulped at that, reqinding through what he’d just been saying. “Serious, dating sounds good. Be my boyfriend and lover boy?”

“Yes.” Virgil nodded, before pausing. “Whatever that graveyard date is, can we do that in the evening?”

“I could be convinced, but didn’t you have other plans for your halloween?” Remus accepted easily, already compiling a list of what he’d want to fetch on the way back from work the next day.

Virgil snorted, “Yeah, toning my costume down enough I can go to Patton’s party without terrifying him and avoiding all the trick or treaters I can.”

“Well then Virgil, it looks like you halloween shall start and finish with a date.”


End file.
